This invention relates to a folding canvas chair and, in particular, relates to an improvement of a folding and unfolding mechanism thereof.
Conventional folding canvas chair is constructed to form a vulky shape when folded accompanying a troublesome procedure in handling in the course of folding and unfolding operation by utilizing merely a hing and pivotal coupling mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,711 is believed to be the closest prior art to the present invention. Said U.S. Patent in the name of same applicant of this invention is partly successful in solving the above-mentioned disadvantages. However, the construction of the folding and unfolding mechanism disclosed therein is still complicated because of the existence of a strip-like leaf spring having a curved hock portion at the lower extension thereof thus necessitating a manual operation before folding a chair. One of the primary difficulties encountered in simplifying the mechanism is a possible risk endangering stability of the function of a chair.